


Holidays are always unexpected

by rstarisk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, holiday kinda thing, no relationship established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Nathan stays behind. Warren as well. It happened too fast they didn't even realized it had happened. Was written last year Christmas





	

Holidays were never Nathan's favorite times. Most students would go home and celebrate it with their family but not Nathan. Going home meant meeting his father and he loathed his father above anything else. So that Christmas, he decided to stay at Blackwell Academy's dormitory despite its heating system malfunctioning. 

It was the twenty-third of December when Nathan stood by the window at the hall to watch students get picked up by their parent or by the bus. He watched in utter bewilderment like it was something he'll never get used to. He had already emailed his family a few days ago that he was staying in his dorm with a couple of friends to celebrate the holidays which was actually a lie. His friends had already left a few hours ago having their own party at Hayden's place. It didn't bother him that his friends didn't invite him to come with though Victoria was very willing to take him to her house to spend the holidays. But Arcadia Bay wasn't a big place. Everyone probably knew about his issues and since he carries the Prescott name, he was feared. So Nathan didn't care. Instead, he got himself some groceries and started cooking and baking at the dorm kitchen. The boys dorm was way too silent for him to doubt someone stayed. On most days, he'd either hear loud music echoing through the halls especially in this weather or moans coming from someone's room. High school was like that. 

So there he was, mixing crushed grahams and condensed milk with water in hopes of making a not so rock hard graham balls. His first attempt was a fail so he threw it down the trash bin in anger. Whale sounds echoed in the still room and it helped calm Nathan down during his experimental treat making. Since he was too busy mixing his second bowl of mixture, he hadn't realize that another person was in the room, watching him get frustrated and curse at his poor work.

Warren didn't expect to be staying in Blackwell's dorm that holiday but it just so happens his parents were out of time and Max was celebrating with Chloe's family so he had no one to go. Despite the Vortex Club's invitation for a Christmas Party, Warren decided it was time to lay low on the drinking. It wouldn't help him win over Max anyways. When he saw Nathan in the kitchen, wearing his usual get up minus the red jacket, Warren thought it wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy despite his shitty attitude. To be honest, he finds Nathan's aggression a little cute. The guy acts like a kid trying to grow up fast. Their past encounters hadn't been the best memories for Warren. He did feel horrible for breaking the guy's face but it was for Max's sake, he'd do anything in a heart beat for Max but after the incident with Mark Jefferson, Warren understood better. Nathan was under serious pressure and not only that, the meds and drugs he took had muddled up his mind. After Nathan's near-death experience with Mark Jefferson, everyone was a little nicer to him even Kate Marsh forgave him. Victoria was right all along, no one understood Nathan. Seeing this as a chance for friendship, Warren cleared his throat which got Nathan to stop and glare at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan's glare actually made Warren smirk in amusement. Always so defensive.   
"Stayed for the holidays since parents are away. Are you making graham balls?"  
"What's it to you?" Nathan feigned to whip his cheek from an invisible dirt which only resulted with him actually putting some condense milk infused graham crumbs on his cheek yet he didn't notice. Warren took one of Nathan's graham balls and ate it. His face scrunched up at how sweet it was.   
"You know what else tastes good?"   
"What?" Nathan snapped. Warren took a step closer and whispered.  
"This Graham's balls." 

Warren only meant to tease but Nathan's reaction wasn't something he actually expected even after a million years. In front of him, Nathan J. Prescott was blushing from head to toe. His ears were both so red while his teeth bit his lower lip, probably to stop it from trembling in embarrassment. Now even Warren felt embarrassed at what he said. It was totally sexual he realized. Indirectly, he asked Nathan Prescott to blow him. Somehow, that gave Warren a burst of courage. Nathan was smaller compared to him so with one swift grab of Nathan's waist, he pulled the other into a kiss and yes, Nathan was indeed trembling. It was a short brief smack on the lips but the way Nathan looked down in embarrassment only made Warren kiss him more, instead he settled with licking off the dirt on Nathan's cheek.

"Sweeter than those graham balls you've been making. Don't tell me you've been eating the mixture?" Nathan didn't answer. Instead he pouted, lips pressed together tightly while his eyes looked up at Warren defiantly. "Don't give me that look."  
"What the fuck was that for?" Now it was Nathan's turn. He pinned Warren against the counter top, making the other rest his body against the cold marble surface of Nathan's workplace.   
"You're actually kinda cute."  
"What?!"   
"Oh come on. You have to admit you're cute right?" Warren hoped off the counter and actually cornered Nathan against the opposing counter. Now the younger Prescott was sitting on top of the counter with Warren standing between his legs, awfully close for comfort.  
"M-maybe but god! You're awfully close for com- mmm.." 

Nathan was cut off from talking when Warren pressed his lips against his again. This time, there was more force that Nathan had to bend down a little to kiss Warren back properly. Hands snaked around Nathan's slim torso and the next thing he knew, he had his legs around Warren's waist and they were having a heated battle for dominance in their joined mouths. Warren's large warm hands skimmed the skin by the hems of Nathan's shirt, quite eager to pull the other's shirt off to run his hands on Nathan's whole body. Under Warren's somewhat rough touches, Nathan's skin burned. He wanted Warren, needed him to touch his burning skin some more so when they broke off from their kiss, both out of breath, Nathan looks at Warren quite expectantly. 

"You better take fucking responsibility for this nerd."   
"It was actually my plan all along." 

They were just two quite horny teenagers in the dormitory's public kitchen doing god knows what. Without further talk, Warren got to work. Nathan pulled himself closer to the edge, pulling his shirt over him as Warren's hands made quick work of unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants off in record time only to leave him in his boxers. Only then did it sink in Nathan's mind that they were in public which also made everything exciting. He didn't take Warren to be an exhibitionist though. He was pulled out from his musings when he felt warm hands cup his numbing ass cheeks. It actually felt nice that someone was taking interest of his unplumpy ass. Then with a quick tug, his boxers were off leaving him completely naked. Nathan would have been embarrassed if Warren stared but the nerd didn't stare, instead he dove right down, spread his legs and started kissing Nathan's perfectly pale skin lower and lower until he felt Warren's lips on the base of his cock. His breathing hitched, his head pounded hard against his chest as the nerd before him didn't waste time into sucking him off. Having nothing to hold into, Nathan grabbed the edges of the counter he was sitting on as he felt Warren's warm tongue licking him and threw his head back as a rather loud moan escaped his lips. 

"Hah sh-shit..! Fuck! Y-you're fucking in-sa-ahnn.." 

Warren hummed in reply, sending ripples of pleasure throughout Nathan's overheated body. It hadn't been that long but Nathan was ready to burst. The sound of slurping and deep throating threw him off the edge. 

"I'm gonna- AH!" 

Warren only swallowed him whole at that. Nathan grabbed Warren's head in hopes of pushing him away but the intensity got his legs frozen, toes curling and tears forming. His fingers gripped tightly through Warren's brown curls as he came inside the other boy's mouth in ecstasy. 

"Fuck fuck fuck..." He mumbled under his breath as Warren pulled away with a smirk.   
"I therefore conclude that you did ate the mixture. You taste pretty sweet." Warren latched him against Nathan once again, placing the other boy's arms on his shoulders while his other arm held Nathan's waist and the other grabbed the nearby oil.   
"That's fucking disgusting. You didn't need to swallow my fucking come you idiot."   
"You're not my mom to tell me what to do with my life."  
"Oh? Then what do you plan with this?" 

Warren had no idea what the other meant until he heard the zipper from his pants being pulled down and Nathan's hand snaking his cold hand to stroke him despite being fully clothed. He had to admit, that gave his heart a little jump. Where was all this courage coming from? Playing with a Prescott was dangerous he knew but looking at Nathan now, it was hard not to. 

"Do you even need to ask?"  
"What do you- nngh..."

Nathan's hand seemed to stop to grip Warren's hard member in reaction to Warren's fully oiled finger probing Nathan's untouched orifice. 

"You fu-fucking.. Ch-cheat!" 

Nathan must have realized that he was gripping on Warren's member when he tried so hard to resume his hand from stroking only to stop again as his mind concentrated on Warren's probing finger in him. The Prescott cursed under his breath as Warren's finger easily thrusted in him that he completely forgot about moving his hand and instead rested his head against Warren's chest in defeat. He was completely flushed against Warren that the other had a chance to take in his features. Freckles dusted Nathan's reddening shoulders and Warren thought of it as cute. He added another finger inside, to which Nathan's muscles tightened around at.

"That feels so.. fucking weird..."   
"You'll get used to it relax. First time?" 

Nathan didn't answer. Warren only chuckled.

"You better have a condom with you." 

And that simple statement made Warren rock hard again. He wasn't sure if he prepared Nathan enough but he pulled out his fingers away and pulled a condom packet from the back pocket of his pants. He ripped the covering with his mouth then looked at Nathan, who was looking at him as if he was overwhelmed. With a swift roll of condom down his length, Warren held Nathan's waist closer to his then looked back at his face once again.

"This might hurt a little bit-"  
"I don't care. Just fuck me already." 

Nathan gripped the counter's edges once again and took a deep breath. Warren, without further ado, positioned his member right in front of Nathan's orifice and slowly pushed his member in. As soon as the head got in, Nathan's face morphed into something Warren never dreamed of seeing. His face was scrunched up and his mouth was open as small gasps escaped from his lips. This only encourage Warren to keep pushing until he was totally in. He watched in amusement as Nathan sat still, panting hard despite the lack of movement. Warren could actually feel the heat coming off of Nathan especially around his member as time passed. 

"M-move damn it.." 

Warren nodded once then began moving. The first thrust got Nathan eliciting a small "ah" followed by another until he was biting his lower lip in hopes of holding back his moans from escaping. He had his arms wrapped around Warren's neck as the thrusts came in faster, Warren's member rubbing against his prostate continuously he was practically bouncing against Warren's thrusts. 

"Ha fuck.. Ah god yeah- there there.." 

Warren was quite happy to see what he had done to Nathan. He was a hot moaning mess against him, something he never really dreamt of doing. Holding unto Nathan's waist once again, Warren pulled Nathan off the counter and continued to thrust in him on air. 

"Jesus you're... Hah.." 

Nathan held himself tightly against Warren as the other started to get rough on him. The thrusts were getting much heavier now and Nathan wasn't sure how long he could endure. He might come the second time in a few minutes with how rough Warren is going. Sure it was his first time but damn it felt so good especially when it get roughs. Warren's member would rub inside of him, in places he didn't even thought of being touched at. But that wasn't important at the moment, he could feel something pool at the center of his stomach. He was going to come again.

"Wa-rrennnn.. Warren!" He moaned, trying to keep a straight face on but failing miserably when his prostate was hit again. "I'm gonna *pants* c-come.. S-slow down.."   
"Sshh I'm almost... There." Warren panted back. 

And with one final thrust, Nathan's toes were curling again. He buried his face on the curve of Warren's face and let out one last moan close to Warren's ear which also got him coming. They stayed there for a while, both panting heavily as they let each others heat seep in them. 

"I never thought I'd do that with you."   
"Mmh.." Replied Nathan who was too exhausted to form actually words. 

Warren placed Nathan back on the counter and pulled himself out Nathan's spasming muscles. He grabbed and threw the condom in the trash bin then gave Nathan his shirt. The guy was still panting and trying to get his bearings that he merely covering himself with his shirt. 

"Shit.. I'm tired.."   
"I'll take you back to your-"   
"No no no!" Nathan whined. "Take me to your room. I know you have a big bed."  
"How did you...?" And then it clicked. No wonder his doorknob was broken! "You broke into my room."  
"Yes now take me there Warren Daniel Graham." Nathan smirked  
"Don't call me Daniel." Warren fixed himself then grabbed Nathan's phone and pants which were discarded on the floor.  
"Why not? Reminds you of a certain kitty cat?"  
"YOU EVEN READ MY JOURNAL!" Nathan laughed, throwing his head back in joy. Never had Warren heard him laugh like that.  
"Just take me to your room you shit I can't stand at how hard you drilled my ass."

Warren just took that as a compliment. He grabbed unto Nathan and carried him out the kitchen into his room like a princess. He realized then how light Nathan actually is no wonder it was so easy for Chloe to push him around and as if out of curiosity, Warren head butted Nathan gently. 

"What the fuck was that for?"   
"Nothing. I just remembered something." Warren smiled.  
"Huh... You're weird." 

And then they just laid there on Warren's bed, with Nathan dozing off an hour later while Warren talked about science.


End file.
